


The new demon

by Toothed_Smile



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust - Freeform, Angels, Canon-Typical Violence, Cleanse, Death, Demons, Drugs, Gen, Goodnight, Hell, I mean, Minor Character Death, Murder, Reader is a murderer, Tumblr, and Quotev, and murders other demons, but also platonic, but they will come, character don't appear in the fisrt chapter, dead, description of corpses, died, eventually, first try at hazbin hotel, gotta get to hell in some way right, in chapter three - Freeform, reader dies in the first chapter, reader steals things, that family?, the neighbour?, these aren't only romantic relationships, this is also posted on, those officers?, under the same name, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothed_Smile/pseuds/Toothed_Smile
Summary: Y/N has recently fallen in Hell after the Cleanse.Curious what this new place has to bring for her she goes out and meets new demons.Perhaps they will scream louder than the others.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne & Reader, Charlie Magne/Reader, Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 53
Kudos: 249





	1. Prologue/ Chapter one

You weren’t always a troubled child. When you were young you were happy, kind, a bit shy but always an angel to be around. So innocent and so pure.

Of course that changes when you get older, see and experience new things, whether they are bad or good. They change people, especially when something bad happens when you’re young, it could influence one in a _very bad way_ once they are older.

Perhaps that was what happened with you? It was a bit hard to remember but the feelings of fear and terror would _never_ leave, they always haunt and they are always there, never a moment alone, not one minute, not one second, _why won’t they just leave yOu aLonE!_

Traumas can be helped, they can lessen, become less of a burden in your life. But it all depends on many circumstances, so many variables and so many things that could go _oh so wrong_.

It was something like this that made you a bit more interested in the more, morbid, side of things.  
It intrigued you, it spoke to you, it seemed _alive_. Of course it wasn’t really alive, I mean, most of the things you saw were **dead**. Well, not really saw but you could picture it so detailed in front of you. Every drop that fell, every breath that went, every bit of life that _left_ , every _body that dropped on the floor drIpPing **in tHeir rEd LiFe LiQuiD FrOm whIcH yOu WeRe THE CAUSE OF…**_

You loved it. Adored it. Idolised it. Worshipped it. It became your life.

But it also became the end.

Your obsession had gone on for years and had turned into reality. Sometimes you’d poison the water of an innocent family, of course you made sure they nor any of their acquaintances would know you so they couldn’t track it to you.

It was delightful seeing the news.

‘Family of **five** died by water poisoning. Fingers point at water providers.’

No one knew and nobody suspected you.

Sometimes you went for something more personal, **one** -on-one, a theft gone wrong for example. It was your next-door neighbour. You didn’t like him too much. He made too much noise when he brought his “dates” home, even if they weren’t willing. Finally you could sleep silently.

But it seemed that fate had found it enough and it decided to stop your devastating path of murder.

Somebody had seen you kill your neighbour, around the bar that was a little while away from your house, of course you didn’t know that he was there or you would’ve killed him too.

He tipped the police and after almost two months they knew it was you. You had been quite silent for the rest of the time, eventually the police investigation had managed to add another 6 to your count, you know, those previous ones you had killed, you knew they knew that it was you for sure.

They suspected you for at least another 14 murders, made in the span of 4 years as to not alert anyone. Unfortunately for them you weren’t planning on confessing, ever.

They surrounded your home, you heard them, creeping around your backyard. Around your little shed that was filled to the brim with self-made poisons, traps, weapons and much more than you could imagine.

An officer yelled with a speakerphone for you to come out and peacefully surrender, your hands up in the air, with no sudden movements.

But you weren’t planning on doing that.

Oh no, they wouldn’t catch you alive. The only thing they would get was your dead body in a bag for the morgue.

Walking inside your cute and cosy kitchen, you grabbed your biggest knife and smiled.

Hiding it away under your big shirt and into your comfy joggings, ready to be grabbed at any time possible.

Once at the front door you knocked loudly.

“I am coming out and I am unarmed. Please don’t shoot.”

Once getting confirmation from the officer that was at the speakerphone, you grabbed the doorknob and opened your wooden door.  
You smiled softly at the agents and cars in front of you as you walked towards them, there was no fear in your eyes, only patience.

Behind all the police you could see news vans, filming your every move, you looked directly to one and winked as your smile got bigger, showing a bit of teeth.

“Once you are two meters from us, sit down on your knees with your hands behind your head.”

Obligated to make sure they wouldn’t shoot you before your grant finale, you calmly followed the instructions.

Four agents walked to you, one standing behind, two at the side and the final one in front of you. Once you saw one of them reach for the cuffs you took your chance.

As fast as possible you took your knife, stood up and stabbed one right in the neck, everybody was slightly baffled and didn’t take immediate action like they should’ve, not too surprising as the place you lived in was quite calm, the worst thing that ever happened was an attempted robbery.

But now you would go down in history.

Four laid around you, dead, by your hand. And only then did they take action.  
Bullets flew around and hit you in so many places that you could call yourself ‘holy’.

It was a glorious day to die.

With a gigantic smile you fell down, on top of an agent you killed, knife loosely in hand as you looked up at the sky and saw a few birds flying over and the clouds passing by alongside the trees that swayed in your peripheral vision.

Your vision became blurry, you didn’t know if it was because you were crying for the fact that this would be your last day on earth or because it was for the fact that you were slowly dying like all your victims and your body just couldn’t handle it anymore and shut down forever.

It was finally the end, it was time for your everlasting peace.

And yet when your eyes opened again, they saw a blood red sky and clouds slightly darker, faintly you could see a small dust cloud floating above you, as if something had fallen and kicked it all up.

Confused you sat up and looked around, and all you saw was carnage. Mutilated bodies laid around you, but they were not human, they looked demonic.  
A paper flew into your face saying “cease cleanse”. Standing upright you looked a bit better, high up in the sky you saw a moon (or was it a sun? you couldn’t tell) with a pentagram on it.

Slowly it sunk in, at the very moment that firework went off in the sky.

You were most defiantly in hell.


	2. Some new faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N accepted her new home and decides to explore.  
> She meets and sees some new people.  
> Some a bit more unique than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! I couldn't help myself to write some more. On here and other platforms i write on, people have been very open to this!  
> Warnings:  
> description of bodies (like dead ones) and some cursing

Once it had sunk in that you were in Hell you looked around. It struck you that while yes you had seen it already, those bodies just registered in your brain.  
All that beautiful death thrown around you, not a single body part was spared, heh more like speared, arms, legs, heads and more of them were everywhere. It was such a wonderful sight for your eyes.  
Merely a few seconds after the firework had left, started the demons to come out and walk on the streets.   
Some were walking around with carts, collecting what could be grabbed easily, leaving here and there some organs laying around for the little critters to take and eat.  
Walking closer to a few remains, you crouched down to take the head of one. Bringing it closer to your face you inspected it. It had some fur around it’s face and very sharp teeth, the eyes were rolled back so you couldn’t check them but from what you could see, the sclera was red.  
Once you stood back up you dropped the head with a disgusted frown and wiped your hands on some clean nearby cloth from another dead body that wasn’t cleaned up yet.  
“Well then. What a warm welcome I guess.”  
As your eyes wandered they saw something fall from the sky. It was like a blue insect, sadly enough he fell onto the streets.  
As he was happily yelling.  
“I’m alive! I’M ALIVE!” He was ran over by a blood red car.  
“HA! That’s hilarious.”  
Some white…spider? Thing ? Stepped out of the car, they spoke to the driver through the window, after a small talk he got angry, pointed some fingers and then the driver left.  
Faintly you could hear the sound of a car crashing.  
The spider looked behind them and saw an automat, you guessed that it sold drugs, because of what was written on the front in big letters ‘drugs’.  
They bought some and just as they wanted to open the package of white powder it was snatched out of their hands by another demon.  
You heard him yell “Hey!” And just after the thief replied “Up yours drag show” he was crushed by a gigantic piece of rubble that fell from the sky.  
So you decided to walk up to the spider, with the most kindest smile that you could form and ask some stuff.  
“Hello, excuse me.” Uninterested the spider turned your way, with a raised eyebrow he asked the silent question of ‘what do you want?’.  
“Ah, I was wondering if I was in Hell?”  
They smiled, a bit mockingly if you were honest but they answered anyway.  
“You’re right hon! This is Hell. I guess you’re new here, aren’t you?”  
Smiling you nodded as an answer. Slightly they narrowed their eyes but went back to normal fast.  
“Lemme guess, you’re thinking that ya don’t belong here and that ya should be in heaven? ‘Cus if so, then you better give that up.”  
Still smiling you shook your head, your eyes darkening with a knowing look.  
“Oh, no worries. I’m pretty sure I belong here.”  
Smirking at your answer they decided to end your “conversation” as the sounds of explosions and gun fire came closer. With a pair of their arms on heir hips, they used the other pair to grab your shoulders and turn you the other way around, pushing you further away from them.  
“Now, it was wonderful to meet someone new but I think you should go now. See ya and goodbye.”  
Then they walked away, leaving you with a stunned look, vacantly looking out in front of you.  
Shrugging you decided to explore Hell, a little further down the street you could see some faint lights and a group of people standing around it. With your interest peeked you started walking towards it, as you got closer you saw that it was a shop called ‘Radio Hack’ that had a lot of tv screens on display with the news on.  
You joined the group and managed to catch the last bit of the news before the break.  
“Or should I say no dick?”   
The woman spilled coffee on her male partner and spoke that after the break the princess of Hell would come over for an interview to talk about her newest project. From the picture that was displayed you could see that she was, quite happy for a princess of Hell.  
The group remained there, waiting until the break was over. Some murmured about a person called Cherri Bomb and something called ‘turf wars’.  
The break was over and you could see her sitting beside the, who you assumed, princess of Hell.  
She spoke how Hell was her home and the residents her people, how she was against the extermination and said that she found a more humane way to lower the population of Hell.  
Her idea? Opening a hotel to rehabilitate sinners.  
Some around you started laughing softly, talking how she was crazy and that her idea would never work.  
“I figured that it would serve a purpose… a place to work towards redemption. Yeey?”   
She, well now you knew her name was Charlie, seemed to get less confident once she saw that people weren’t as excited as she was to open the hotel.  
Someone new stepped within the group beside you, faint sounds, like an interrupted signal that came through a radio or something else were heard coming from the new person.  
You glanced to them and noticed that they were quite tall and completely dressed in red, in an honestly, quite fashionable way. Even though it looked like it came from a few 50 years or more back.  
Looking towards their face you could see that they had a gigantic smile and red eyes that glowed faintly in the shadows.  
It seemed that they noticed your staring as they turned their own eyes away from the screens to yours. Trying to be polite you smiled softly and looked back to the screens where the princess was trying to convince people, standing on top of a desk and singing.  
The beginning of the song (that came for heaven knows where) was calm and peaceful but as she continued it became more beat up, the music going faster.  
Really liking the music you started moving side to side softly but when the guitar came your head unconsciously started nodding along with the beat.  
And the only one who noticed was the one standing beside you, looking at you with a slightly amused expression. (as much as extra amusement he could show with that smile that hasn’t left his face yet)  
Once she was finished it was silent for a little while before people started laughing at her.  
The female news anker started belittling her, Charlie defended herself by saying that she already had a client name Angel Dust. The male sitting beside her spoke up about Charlie’s client in a surprised manner.  
“The pornstar?”  
The female turned to him, scratching the desk as she remarked. “You fucking would Tom.”  
A very small conversation later they got breaking news, it seemed that Charlie’s client, Angel Dust, had gone to help Cherri bomb in the turf war, completely ruining everything she tried to save.  
As you looked closer to the screen you noticed that Angel Dust was the spider you met when you fell down to Hell.  
“Huh, talk about coincidences.”   
The guy standing beside you decided to try and make conversation with you.  
“How so sweetheart?”  
Slightly startled by the voice and the way it sounded, you jumped a bit up, head snapping to the side where they stood.  
Getting over it you explained.  
“Oh, well. When I fell down here, Angel Dust was the first person I spoke to. Funnily, you are the second one.”  
Their smile widened, reaching higher to his ears. Your eyes averted for a small second, looking to the tv’s where the princess and Katie, you heard her name passing by, fighting with each other.  
Hearing some the same weird noises that you heard previously, alongside another weird sound that you couldn’t describe, (hazbin pilot at 24:11 if you wanted to know) you turned back to your conversation partner, who you saw perking back up, looking at you innocently as if he didn’t have anything to do with the sounds.  
“How wonderful! I presume you fell today? If so then I hope you had a warm welcome”  
Out of nowhere you could hear laughing, like from some sort of show, like the Nanny.  
Smiling at the small world play and the unknown laughs, you decided that they seemed like a swell person to be around.  
“Haha, that is true. You could say that my first time in hell was pretty hot to see. I’ve been here for probably around…let me think…. Maybe two hours at most?”  
You weren’t sure why but his mile just grew even more at your answer, though it could be your little poke at Angel Dust in the form of a bad attempted pun.  
Once the commotion had finished around the screens you decided that it was time to find a place of residence. Before that you remembered something that you had forgotten to do.   
“Ah! How impolite of me. I haven’t even introduced myself. My name is Y/N L/N. Pleasure to meet you.”  
They smiled and put out their hand for you to shake as they introduced themselves.  
“Alastor. And a pleasure indeed my dear. Now I apologize but it seems that I have to cut this pleasant conversation short, I have some things I need to take care of you see?”  
Smiling softly you nodded understandingly at his words. He was very polite.  
“No worries. I too, have to go take care of some things.”  
Saying bye to each other you saw him walk away.  
Your eyes followed after him, and the one thing you noticed.  
Was the way everyone, every other demon, big or small, moved out of his way as he passed through. No one daring to come close as they avoided eye contact.  
Your previously narrowed eyes went back to normal as you plastered a lovely smile on your face when you saw that he looked back to send you one last smile.  
Perhaps he wasn’t as trustworthy as he at first seemed.


	3. A new place to call home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader once again goes out to explore and tries to steal a house!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Decriptions of death (2)/ Murder and groping t(though it ends with death1)

Meeting Alastor was quite a surprise. Besides the fact that he was very polite and well-mannered, there was just something not right with him, and you could know because that’s what other people had with you, just less frightening.

It was just a little while after your small conversation with him and watching the news about the ‘Happy Hotel’ the princess wanted to open that you decided to continue with your walk around hell.

Everywhere you looked there was something going on, a fight, a hooker doing it with some random demon in the alleyway or just a dead body that was being eaten by the tiny demons that seemed very happy for a meal.

It was pretty chaotic, but you didn’t really mind, except the hookers. Please be quit, it was annoying enough that you had a neighbour like that let alone hearing that dumb shit when you just wanted to walk around.

Not that you couldn’t silence them, you did that too with that dick from next door, he got what he deserved, perhaps if they annoyed you too much then you could take care of it in the same manner, though that would be impolite but who even cares down here? No one that’s who.

But enough of non-existent problems, you had a real one to take care of, getting a place to sleep!

‘But first some sort of weapon, like a knife! Can’t steal a house or something if the previous owner is still alive right?’

While walking you looked around to see if there was some sort of rich person walking around that could help you in getting you a house, and money, money is very important.

Finally having though of a plan you set it into action.

There you walked through the masses, face insecure, hands in front of yourself, eyes glancing left and right but always looking downwards and making yourself seem smaller.

That would surely get some attention of some dumbass hot shot around these places that was looking for a _good time_. Well in your case anyways.

While looking you catch the eyes of someone in the reflection of a window.

The sclera of both eyes completely black with red irises, your own eyes went up and down their body as theirs did and you saw that they had S/T skin, their lips a L/C colour and healthy looking H/C hair. Yet as you looked closer you could see that their wasn’t like any normal hair, no, it was seemingly floating, looking like a bunch of smoke that stayed together. With every head movement it swayed with it, leaving little wisps of smoke who vanished into the surrounding air and out of their hair poked out two small black horns, tiny but sharp.

And their clothing, oh my, you liked it. It was completely your kind of style, with the same colour shade as most of the surroundings in Hell.

And while it took you a little while, you finally managed to notice that they made the exact same movements as you did! When it finally came trough you felt so stupid, it was your reflection.

Your hand moved up to your face, as you pinched the top of your nose with two fingers, disappointed with how long it took before you noticed your reflection, you felt that your nails were quite sharp, focusing your attention on them you noticed that they had the same colour as your skin and that they were pitch black, like the absence of light, from each knuckle, giving them the look as if they were very long.

Shaking yourself out of your little stupor you kept walking the same way you had planned, before you interrupted yourself with your own reflection.

It took barely a minute of walking before someone already thought of you as an easy prey, for both cash and a little bit of “fun” as they mostly say.

A loud wolf whistle came from one of the many alleyways, there stood a demon leaning against the wall while smoking. They wore pretty proper clothing and even some jewellery, probably to boast their money.

“Come ‘ere for a second pretty lady. I don’t bite, hard.”

Internally you rolled your eyes but managed to stay in your façade with your hands in front of your body and biting your lip as if you were a little afraid you walked towards them and entered the dark alleyway. Surprisingly the sounds that used to surround you on the streets had lessened a considerable amount which was both good and bad.

“Look me in the eyes doll, I want to get a good look before I tear you apart in more ways than one.”  
His deep chuckle seemingly echoed around the alleyway.

Obeying to what he said you looked him in the eyes, having managed to moisten your eyes to make it seem as if you were ready to cry.

“L-look, I don’t w-want any trouble, i-I don’t have any money, I’m…I’m use-useless.” You pleaded with the demon who only laughed at your stuttering and how you were afraid of him. It was exactly what he expected of you. A scared new little demon who didn’t have anything and couldn’t do anything so he could do whatever he wanted with you.

‘Filthy piece of shit, just get closer so I can _t **E** a **R** **Y** o **u** **A** p **Art** in defiantly more than one way_. I need money and I really want to test these nails, well more claws but-. I should continue listening _._ ’

“Ohoho, that doesn’t matter. I’ll, maybe, let you go if you give a _really_ good time.”

With his hand he beckoned you closer to him and once again you did what he said, with hesitating steps you walked right in front of him. The alleyway wasn’t really wide so when you stood there you were almost chest to, well almost chest, he was quite large and broad.

He smirked approvingly at your obeyance.  
His hands grabbed your waist as he pulled you against him, one of his hands quickly went towards your ass and the other right above it. He started groping you and inside you felt disgusted but his guard needed to go down just a little bit, just until he closes his eyes.

“You’re allowed to touch if you want, gives ya higher chances on me not killing you after hahaha!”

And touch you did, but not yet in a murderous way, just a little closer.

Your own hands went up his chest, where one of them stayed and the other went behind his neck, softly grabbing it to bring him down towards yourself.

“C-can, can I at least g-get a kiss?” Pleadingly you looked him in the eyes, once again biting your lip to entice him even more. His own eyes were filled with lust, not a single rational thought was in his mind.

You brought your own lips closer, feigning that you were closing your eyes as he followed your example, when you both almost touched and he had his eyes fully closed you went for the kill.

You pressed your hand, that was on his chest, as harshly as possible forward, dragging it immediately down, leaving tear marks as they started gushing blood.

Your other hand clenched with your nails inward, lodging themselves in his neck, spattering blood around.

His eyes had shot open from your first attack and as they looked at you, all he could see was the gigantic smile on your face that had splatters of blood on it.

“Sorry but you see, I’m a new resident here and I _really_ needed to find a place to live. So why not yours?”

You pushed him aside once he became heavier, with a big thud he fell on the ground, dying as he choked on his own blood.  
Your smile had dimmed a little, now only being softly present on your face. Crouching down you looked in the pockets of his coat and pants, finding some keys, a wallet and some loose money.

“I’m so glad you called to me, you know? I wasn’t really planning on going in these places by myself, don’t want to stumble on a hooker and their client , now would I?”   
In the meantime you had taken his jewellery and coat that was, while big, not really filthy, so you took it for yourself as it seemed comfy as well.

“Now I wish to thank you for your cooperat- oh, he’s dead. Now that’s a pity, I could’ve had more fun! Oh wel.”

With a solemn sigh you stood back up and wiped the little bit of dust from your clothing before putting on your new coat, you were correct, it was quite comfortable and big but that was an added bonus.

You walked back out on the streets, wiping you face with a clean tissue that you also had found in his coat. Others noticed your appearance but didn’t do anything about it, most likely already knowing what happened.

Stopping for a second and standing at a wall as to not be in the way of others you took out the keys and looked at them. It was very convenient that he had labelled some of his keys, one of them was apparently a motorcycle, the one for his house was also labelled and with a street and house number, how handy!

‘Seems like he really can’t remember stuff well. Oh! Maybe he came here with his motorcycle.’

You looked around to see if there was a motorcycle and lo and behold! There stood one, not too far away from the now murder scene. But it seemed as if someone else really wanted it too from the way they tried to break the lock on the wheel.

You stepped closer to them and once close enough to be noticed the person looked up.

“The fuck do you want girly?”

You were quite annoyed from what you previously had to do so you were a little snappy.

“What I want if for you to get the fuck away from _my motorcycle **and maybe we won’t have a problem if YoU LeaVe NOW.”**_

Your appearance started changing when you got angry, your hair seemingly moving like a fire bursting a little when you spoke a bit harsher, your teeth got sharper, your voice deeper and your eyes became completely black, leaking some of the smoke that is normally your hair.

It floated down to the face of the demon, who hadn’t stood up yet from his crouching position, once he caught a whiff of it he started chocking, grasping at his throat while blood came from his nose then his ears and finally he went silent as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell down with a dull thud.

‘The fuck did I do now? How did- the fuck?’

Demons who had seen the accident averted their eyes and avoided you like the plague.

Kicking the body out of the way you took a key that was labelled ‘lock’ and took away said lock from the motorcycle.

You sat on the motor and put in the key, readying yourself to leave before you remembered that you had no idea where the house was.

Taking out the phone that you already had unlocked with the (somehow) fingerprint of the now dead guy and already had changed the settings so it took your fingerprint only, you searched for some sort of equivalent of google maps.

Eventually you found it and put in the address from the label, you put the phone on some sort of holder that was attached to the handlebar.

Now you were ready to go, turning the keys you revved the motor and left, your wheels squeaking slightly by your speed.

While riding you took notice of the fact that there was a limousine riding around, looking out of one of the windows was your very first “conversation partner” Angel Dust, who perked up when he saw you riding slower to ride next to the window.

Once he had lowered it you spoke your greetings.

“Why hello there Angel! It is nice seeing you again!”

Angels smiled slightly back and quirked an eyebrow.

“Hey there toots, since when did ya get a motorcycle?”

Smiling proudly at the fact that he noticed you gave a quick rundown of what happened.

“Well you see, it had an owner and now I own it. I just had to make some things clear but they won’t _ever_ want this baby back.”

He caught on quickly and let out a small chuckle. “Well I’d talk to ya more but I got an angry bitch staring at my ass. Come stop by at the hotel and I’ll treat ya to something _real nice_. If you pay high enough of course.”

You giggled, who knew when he had some more time he could be pretty nice as well.

“Alright, I’ll leave you alone with the rabid dog. The Happy Hotel right? I’ll come in like, minimum an hour, I’ve got to check something, if I like it enough I’ll bring you with me some day?”

Smirking he nodded, probably thinking you wanted to do what he was usually paid to do.  
You waved one last time before revving up the gas and speeding by the car.

You almost went by the street but you turned just in time, you drove a little slower and looked at the house number.

When you finally got the right number you stopped and got of the motorcycle.

“Now this, is what I would call a _very_ nice house.”


	4. Small AN about Ch4

Hello everyone!

I know i have taken my time for a new update so i’ll be very honest with you all.  
I was making chapter 4 but halfway through i was not happy with what i wrote, so i deleted the chapter and i’m rewriting it at this very moment!

I hope you can wait a little longer! I apologize for the already long wait!


	5. Chapter four: The Happy Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader found her new house and goes back to Angel Dust and meets some new people, one of which is very familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There shouldn't be anything horrifying...at least i think so.  
> I hope you enjoy and sorry for the long wait!

“Now this, is what I would call a very nice house.”  
Sarcasm, was beautiful when not used against oneself. You had clearly overestimated the riches of your victim and now you would pay the price.   
Perhaps they, before taking you into an alleyway, had stolen some money (and the motorcycle) from someone who could afford expensive stuff. It could have been possible that they were just hiding and tried to involve you into their problems. ‘Though’ you thought ‘he should be happy, I solved his problem! Now that I’m thinking for once, do you stay dead if you die down here? I mean, it would be weird, where the hell do you go? To Hell? Again?’ Shaking your stopped your thoughts from going to far as you turned your attention back to the house in front of you.  
Luckily it was not an apartment, you never really liked those, you always thought that people could hear whatever you said through the walls that separated you and the person living next to you.  
Also it was safer to have a house, in case you were stabbing someone. People who get stabbed don’t always make a lot of noise but the body sure does, if you get it? Hahaha, you were so funny you didn’t even remember what you joked about. How great.  
Putting your hand in a pocket you took out the small amount of keys that you had, despite being dumb enough to drag you in an alleyway, you were happy that the demon had enough sense to label the most important keys. Such as ‘Front door’, it was as if he knew you were going to kill him and then rob his dead/ possibly not completely dead body.  
Breathing in with excitement and holding the key, you put it in the lock. With a small clicking sound it unlocked. Your hand wavered slightly as you reached for the doorknob, while opening the door you kept your breath in and as you stepped inside and your eyes wandered around you breathed out in relief.  
The house was actually quite modern, the living room visible from where you stood. None of the different shades of black and red bothered your eyes much as they were used in a way that did not seem to be annoying like the previous owner.  
You stepped in completely, closed the door and let your mind take in the view of your new house in. Once you were in the living room you could see some things thrown around, like a shoe that had no match nearby. The couch was something you didn’t really find pleasant as well, your eyes narrowed as you walked to it, your hands slowly caressing over it as you took in the leathery sensation, your hands started curling into it harshly without any mercy.  
While you may have been a murderer, you did not like the possibility of an animal getting killed just for it’s leather. Things that used wool were fine for you, as normally the sheep were just shaved and not killed, with food you also had no problem as you had to eat something. It would not be the first time you killed someone who hunted animals for sport. You despised people like that.   
It was no surprise that your anger got the best of you, it having been pent up once again since your murder of the demon. With strength that you didn’t know of, you swung the two meter couch straight out of the window with a mighty yell as your eyes went black once again in your agitation, startling any demons that were outside as well as hitting one, crushing him under the weight of it.  
With the disturbance to your eyes gone and your agitation calming down you managed to form a thought. ‘Since when did that stuff make me this angry?’  
You decided not to think on it too long, saying to yourself that you had more than enough time to do so later in the day when you would come back from your visit to Angel Dust and the new hotel that you heard of on the news.  
While walking back to your door, your eyes moved to the destroyed window, the wall surrounding it was slightly broken but nothing that couldn’t be fixed with some paint or a bigger window.   
Once at the door you took a last longing look to the television and the two rooms you had already seen before you stepped outside, you didn’t need to put on a jacket again as you had never took it off, it was a too fast leave for your liking.  
Shaking off your will to stay longer and rest, you locked the door behind you, dramatically caressing the door with your eyes closed as you said a soft goodbye, your hand lingered as you walked away before dropping to your side. Clenching a fist to your chest and pursing your lips, you shook your head.  
Your eyes opened, expecting to see sunlight and the beautiful blue sky but you were slightly disappointed with the fact that everything was just as red as the previous hours.  
Your hands reached to take out the keys on your pocket as you noticed that your motorcycle was still safe outside, no demons had tried to take it luckily enough. With a happy smile and wriggling hips you walked closer to it and sat yourself down on your seat, hands reaching to the handles as the excitement of riding a motorcycle came back once again as you recalled the way the wind swept through your hairs and face, but then your remembered the bug that had flown on your teeth when you were smiling and decided that you eventually needed to buy a helmet.  
Sticking the key into the ignition and turning it turned on the beautiful sound of the motor, you readied yourself to leave, revved the motor a few times and drove away.  
It was after a few minutes of driving that you remembered that you didn’t even know where the hotel was.  
You stopped on the side of the street, beckoned the first demon who looked you into your eyes and asked them the way to the hotel. The demon just snorted mockingly, shook his head and walked away as he mumbled and chuckled under his breath about “Dumb new demons, they die in a week.”  
It was only after asking 15 other demons, driving to the places where the hookers hung around, being hollered at by more than half of the demons you passed by while they made suggestive gestures (to which you stuck out your middle finger) and having 6 demons offer you drugs for “a good price if you get what I mean?”.  
But you did manage to get to the hotel when one demon was surprisingly kind enough to give you the way, all he had to do was point in the direction of a small hill. Right there was a beautiful path leading up to a building with the words “Happy Hotel” written on the very top.  
Once you had driven close enough you stepped off your bike and decided to park and lock it at the inside of the high fence that surrounded it so it would be a little safer, not knowing if you were allowed to drive up on the path to the hotel even if it was big enough for two cars to drive side by side and still be able to enter without bumping into each other or the red fence.  
Yet you played it safe, not wanting to anger the princess of Hell or any of her possible friends, even if she seemed like a very kind person you had to remember that looks and actions could be very deceiving.  
With a mental pat on the back you started walking up the path to the looming hotel, so far it actually did not look even remotely inviting enough for one to think ‘Hey! I want to get rehabilitated there and become a better person!’  
It was the opposite even, there were eyes on some weird tent looking thing that was connected to the building itself the dead trees beside it were scary and the twisting “poles” of the “tent” were weird and off putting you weren’t even going to mention the fact that there was a part of a locomotive placed on top of another sign that said “Happy Hotel” nor that there was a staircase leading to nowhere or that big piece of a ship that hung out at the right side of the building, it made your eyebrows goo up for a second.  
Though you waved those thoughts away and looked at the brighter side of things, your (hopefully) new friend Angel Dust was in there, the small lanterns were actually pretty cute and the coloured glass made everything else just seem like a weird nightmare that you couldn’t explain. And the fact that Angle Dust was inside there! (despite having already mentioned him) You really wanted to meet him again after your “second” meeting when you drove by the car on your bike, he seemed way more pleasant then.  
It was just after then that you noticed where you stood, there right in front of you stood the door to the interior of the Happy Hotel and your (once again) hopefully new friend Angel Dust and the people who ran the Hotel.  
Your hand raised, forming a fist that was ready to knock, despite it being a hotel you really did not want to seem disrespectful, it took a few seconds before you actually knocked.  
You straightened your spine, put your hands interlocked behind your back and put up a lovely smile to hide the nervous jitters in your body when you heard soft footsteps heading to the door.  
The door opened and to your surprise it was Angel dust that opened the door, one of his hands holding some sort of…something.  
At first he looked absolutely disinterested but once he got to see that it was actually you he got a smile on his face, or a smirk, it was actually quite hard to see the difference.  
“Toots! I can’t believe ya actually got here! I though you’d be dead by now!”   
With the most offended look possible you looked at him, he merely shrugged and took your arm to drag you inside while closing the door behind you with another free hand.  
“Glad ya could make it! I wanted ta ask ya somethin’ you know, about your nice new bike that you can take me on a ride with, if you catch my drift Ha! Or if ya wanted ta do business here I wouldn’t mind.”  
He said as one hand went to the back of your neck and the other stroked over your waist. Smiling politely you took them both off you, put a hand in your pocket and took a few bills you found somewhere. (read: stole from one of the demons you asked the way to)  
“Here, I’ll give you this and you don’t suggest that again for the next few days. That sound good? Great! Anyway, I just wanted to say hi again and look at the ‘Happy Hotel’ I saw on the news.”  
Angel dust kept silent while you spoke, just blinking at the small wad of cash that you had given him without any other expression on his face. His eyes moved straight to your as they grew big and all cutesy like. “Why thank you so much toots! Now I know what I need ta do when I need some extra cash! I’ll just ask you! Ya got some more?”   
His hands turned you around and moved your arms and legs up and down as he searched for some more money.  
Your smile turned a little less pleased, more strained as your eyes narrowed. With pinched fingers you took hold of one of his gloves.  
“Sorry Angel, there’s nothing more for you. How’s about you let me go now?”  
With a roll of his eyes he let you go and walked away, waving a hand in the air next to him to beckon you to him when he went to sit on a couch in the Hotel.  
“Fine, fine. But ya know I’m always available. Anyway, I wanted ta speak to the newbie here in hell ya know. Besides, you promised me somethin’ right?”  
Once again back to your normal self, you went to sit next to him. Hands neatly on each other on your lap.  
“Why yes I did! The new house I got isn’t really fancy but I think it could use some of your advice you know. You’re the first person I’ve met and I wanted you to see it! What do you think about it?”  
While Angel Dust was thinking far too long for an answer you took notice of the two other people inside the room who had finished speaking to each other were now looking at you.  
Sheepishly smiling you waved at them, while the one you identified as the princess of Hell happily smiled back at you, it was quite obvious that her friend seemed suspicious of you with the way she narrowed her eyes.  
Charlie, the princess, skipped to where you sat as she dragged the other with her with a big smile.  
“Hi there! I’m Charlie and this is Vaggie! Are you here to check in? if so then that’s amazing because we’ve been kind of worried that we wouldn’t get any customers after you know hat happened but I’m really glad that you wanted to come here!”  
Slightly hesitating you stuck out a hand while your mouth opened uselessly.  
“Ah, well no. You see, I’m here for Angel Dust, not to check in the Hotel, sorry. Perhaps some other time?”  
At your mention of just being here for Angel dust, Charlie slumped down with puppy dog eyes and a small pout before coming to the conclusion that you came for not only Angel but his services as well.  
“Ah, well…. We don’t uh, really let that happen here you know besides the Hotel is for redemption…”  
Standing up with panicked eyes while waving your hands in front of you your head.  
“No no no! You’re wrong! I’m just here to talk, not for….that. I uh, just needed to discuss something with him. No sin stuff happening.”  
She loosened up a bit at your answer.  
“Anyway, I’m Y/N. Nice to meet you Charlie, Vaggie.”  
Putting your hand in front of you, you waited for a handshake. Charlie gladly took your hand while Vaggie hesitated a bit.  
Charlie eventually excused herself and Vaggie went to sit on a small couch away from Angel Dust and you.  
“So, Angel. Do you want to come over some time?”  
At the mention of his name, Angel looked up at you, he merely blinked at first but then quickly put on a smile/ smirk.  
“Why I sure did toots! I’ll take ya up on your offer, might as well you know.”  
With a happy smile you took one pair of his hands in yours.  
“That’s great Angel!”  
The front door opened once again as Charlie walked inside with a very sad face, with closed eyes she leaned against the just closed doors.  
Just after a few seconds someone knocked loudly on the door.  
Curiously you saw that she opened the door, and seemingly trailed her eyes over someone who was dressed in some sort of familiar red suit. When she made eye contact with the person he yelled.  
“HEL-“  
Startled over something she closed the door immediately, looked to the side and opened it once again. Letting the person finish his one word.  
“-LO!”  
And yet again Charlie closed the door, your face scrunched up in confusion.  
With wide and panicked eyes she looked over to her companion, Vaggie.  
“Hey, Vaggie?” She slid over to Vaggie, who had her hand on the front of her head, she probably had a headache from what had happened.  
“What?” It was very obvious that she was tired.  
Charlie put her pointer fingers to the sides of her mouth, mimicking a big smile and pointed with finger guns at the door.  
“The radio demon is at the door.”


	6. Chapter five: The radio Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally "properly" meet the Radio Demon.

“The Radio Demon is at the door.”

Charlies eyes shifted between said door and her, you were quite sure, girlfriend nervously.

“What?!”  
Vaggie shot up from her previously slouched position yelling. It was very obvious that she seemed a bit concerned, perhaps scared but you couldn’t be all too sure.

Angel, still sucking on the ice cream merely said a “Uh, who?” with complete disinterest at the situation going on at the moment.

You leaned forward with curiosity at the new name, it seemed familiar, perhaps you had seen it on one of the many posters hanging around in Hell?

“Who’s that?” Your small comment (as well as Angels) was completely ignored by the, you were actually very sure, two lovebirds.

“What should I do?” Charlie dragged her hands down her face, probably feeling that she had no other option left but go open the door again.

“Well don’t let him in!”

Charlie ignored her, most defiantly, girlfriend and still decided to open the door. With a determined yet slightly worried expression she opened the door.

“May I speak now?” Your head perked up as you heard the voice, it’s familiarity not lost to your ears. Though you could not come up with it directly, but you were very sure that you had heard this voice only one time before.

With her head titled up slightly, as if she wanted to show some sort of dominance, Charlie granted the Radio Demon permission to speak.

“You may.” Just after she finished her sentence, the Radio Demon took it as his turn to speak as he took her hand to shake and introduce himself.

“Alastor! Pleasure to be meeting you sweetheart, quite a pleasure!”   
He came uncomfortably close to Charlie, who shrunk slightly back with narrowed eyes and a pout. Vaggie gritted her teeth as she took in the scene, whether it was from jealousy or protectiveness was not clear.

Your eyes went over the figure that now stood inside the hotel. You remembered that you had spoken to him before. As he had mentioned seconds before, his name was Alastor and you both had met before the tv-shop where you had held a pretty pleasant conversation. It was now that you got why Vaggie did not seem very fond of him, while he might have been quite nice to you and actually really enjoyable to talk to, it was obvious that there was something slightly wrong about him.

It was not something you just noticed, no, you had thought this before. Right after meeting him.

During the time you took for your thoughts, Alastor had already completely walked inside the establishment and was currently swinging his head side to side as he spoke of “…the stock market crash of 1929. Hahaha! _So many orphans._ ”

His small walk and dramatic display was cut short as Vaggie, who you just noticed jumping from the couch with a spear in her hand, stood in front of him. The tip of her spear was pointed at the tip of Alastor’s nose, his eyes just looked at it as he kept his smile on his face.

“Stop right there cabrón hijo de perra! I know your game and I’m not gonna let you hurt anyone here! You pompous, cheesy, talk show shitlord!”

Your small laugh escaped as some sort of heavy sigh trough your nose at the words spoken to Alastor. Yet he himself did not seem the slightest bit affected at both the spear and the fierce way Vaggie stood in front of him, his eyes were half lidded as he looked straight at her, weird noises crackled in your ears but they were gone as fast as they had come.

With a small chuckle and an easy smile he used his finger to move the spear away from his face.

“Dear, if I wanted to hurt anyone here. I would have done so already.”

The room seemed to darken with the words spoken by Alastor, the same earie noises as earlier showed up again yet with some sort of interference that hurt your ears as he tilted his head.

His eyes turned into some sort of radio dials while everything else around him started glitching as symbols started to float around him.

All the sounds stopped and Alastor shook his head, everyone merely looked at him with either troubled or just wide eyes.

Cheerfully, as if nothing had happened he continued with his explanation as to why he was here.

“Now, I am here because I want to help!”

Charlie, who stood behind Vaggie, raised an eyebrow at the cheerful answer Alastor had given her. She was quite obviously confused as to why the supposedly powerful Radio Demon had come to the hotel and to “help” her in her cause.

“Say what now?”

With merely a blink Alastor had moved right in front of the faces of the two demons with a big smile on his face as he continued speaking, not really giving a full answer.

“Help! Hahaha! Hello? Is this thing on? Testing, testing?”

He tapped the microphone that he held in his hand a few times and to your astonishment an answer came from the supposedly inanimate object as it also suddenly grew an eye.

“Well I heard you loud and clear!”

You blinked in bewilderment at the scene that played in front of your very own eyes, you looked to the side and gave Angel a questioning glance, which he returned with a shrug signifying that he as well had no idea about anything that was going on at the moment. That or he just did not care, it could be either.

When you returned your attention to the conversation you could see that Alastor now stood between Vaggie and Charlie, for a moment it looked as if he held them by the shoulders but as you looked a bit more closer you could see that his hands did not rest on either of the two females.

“- This ridiculous thing that you’re trying to do. This hotel! I, want to help you run it!”

Vaggie already seemed unimpressed by his answer as she just kept looking on with a half lidded eye and some sort of bored frown on her face while Charlie, as the kind demon she was, kept speaking to Alastor, clearly a bit surprised but interested by the radio Demon.

“But…Why?”

Alastor seemingly laughed mockingly at her, something that Vaggie didn’t enjoy as her glare on the red clad demon darkened.

“Why does anyone do anything?”

Dramatically he continued with his explanation.

“Sheer, absolute, BOREDOM!”

His hands came upon his face, completely covering his cheeks as they squished it together, quickly dragging down as he kept going on with his antics.

“I’ve lacked inspiration for decades, my work became mundane, lacking focus…” He leaned with his elbow on Vaggie’s head, with each word he spoke he put more of his weight on her.

“…Aimless!” With a push of his hand, Vaggie flew away and fell onto the ground. She glared ferociously at the demon but decided to hold it together as she stood up.

“I have come to crave a new form of entertainment!” Like he was trying to get the whole world to know about his boredom, he spread his arms wide as if to announce it. They quickly went to his hips, the back of his hands on them as he laughed joyously.

Vaggie walked to her place beside Charlie as she rubbed her eye.   
Hesitantly Charlie spoke, hands clasped in front of her in the way one would should they wish to pray.

“Does getting in a fist fight with a reporter count as entertainment?” She smiled sheepishly and shrugged slightly.

With his hands behind his back, Alastor laughed at her.

“It’s the purest kind my dear!” His hand flew to his front before it was swung upwards with the other.

“Reality! True passion!” As he spoke/yelled you could hear a trumpet being played while he shook his right hand into a fist. You looked around to see if there was some sort of speaker but yet you could not find one. Vaggie apparently had enough of the tiring theatrics of Alastor and came to sit on the couch with you and Angel. You caught her eyes and you gave her a smile that spoke ‘I get that you’re tired, it’s fine. He _is_ indeed quite a character.’ She unexpectedly gave you a small smile back, she was glad that she could relax even if it were for only a moment.

“After all, the world is a stage.” His hand did a weird crawl thing as he moved it from right to left and swung it back up again. He seemed to really like expressing himself with his hands. “And a stage is a world _of entertainment_.”   
The ending of his sentence appeared to be very sinister for some reason, his smile became even more sharper than normal. Not physically but the way it came over, the feeling it gave you, while his eyes narrowed as they glanced right into yours, his smile became sharper for some reason.

His attention turned back to Charlie, no one had noticed his small glance at you, as she began to speak once more in a soft insecure voice. The way she held herself and spoke came over as if she was readying herself for some sort of rejection. Yet you could see that she became more hopeful as she kept speaking.

“So, does this mean that you think it’s possible to rehabilitate a demon?”

Her hopes were crushed by a small wave and a laugh from Alastor.

“Of course not, that’s wacky nonsense!”

At the answer she slumped forward, face looking like a puppy that was just rejected from a snack and a snuggle.

“Redemption? Oh the non-excitant humanity!” He shook his head as he kept his eyes closed.

“Nononono, I don’t think there’s anything left that could save such loathsome sinners!”

His eyes moved to your little group of three on the couch as he spoke of the ‘loathsome sinners’, eyes daring to deny him while he smiled smugly like a douchebag. All three of you looked at him with scrunched up faces, wordlessly trying to deny what he said.

“The chance given was the life they lived before, the punishment-“

He turned his back to Charlie as his hands reached out to the sky.

“- Is this!”

With his eyes closed he proceeded.

“There is no undoing what is done.”

His smile widened as his eyes opened and moved to the side where Charlie stood as she tried to ask for clarification, the sound of some old technology turning on joined his smile.

“So then, why do you want to help if you don’t believe in my cause?”

Alastor’s head turned to look at the princes, he smiled widely once again as some sort of interference sounded while he did it, his eyes seemed to lightly shine a bit of red light. You could no be sure if it was the way the light fell on his very red complexion or if it was just he himself.

He turned back to his jovial self as he walked/ pranced towards Charlie.

“Consider it an investment I ongoing entertainment for myself!”

He put his arm around Charlie, dragging her to him as he spoke.

“I want to watch the scum of the earth struggle to climb up the hill of betterment.” He took one of her hands and twirled her around in two circles as some old music played, once again seemingly out of nowhere, he let her go and pointed a finger gun at her as a loud snap was heard.  
His one hand was clenched tightly into a fist on his chest as he looked to nothing in particular while Charlie just looked at him with a deadpanned face, quite obviously not liking what he was saying.

“Only to _repeatedly trip and tumble **down the fiery pit of failure**_.” His voice at first seemed to lose some of the static that surrounded it but as he kept speaking his voice became deeper and his eyes started glowing red as they narrowed down to almost to slits, at the end of his sentence you could hear the static coming back at full force.

At this moment you were quite sure that Alastor was not to be trusted, or at least not when one was alone with him. He seemed to find way too much satisfaction or some sort of happiness out of the fact that he could see people suffer.

Charlie looked rightfully concerned at him . “Right…” Her hand took his and she slipped it of her shoulder, it did not surprise you at all. You as well would not have liked to stand that close and to have such physical contact with him either after his small ‘fiery pit of failure’ talk.

Alastor did not react negatively and was yet again back to his “normal” self.

“Yes indeedy! I see big things coming your way and who better to help you than I?”

For to so manieth time he took Charlie by her waist and dragged her away as he spoke to her. Their conversation falling silent once they were far enough from the three of you.

Finally with all the speaking done you could ask Vaggie or Angel who Alastor actually is and why he was called the Radio Demon and the fact that everyone seemed either very scared of him or very evasive of him.

You opened your mouth to speak but Angel Dust was faster.

“Ah. So uh, what’s the deal with Smiles over there?”

**A/N: This chapter (and the others)have not been edited. I hope you enjoyed this chapter** **😊**


	7. Chapter six: Eyes that hide

_You opened your mouth to speak but Angel Dust was faster._

_“Ah. So uh, what’s the deal with Smiles over there?”_

You pursed your lips at being interrupted even though you weren’t speaking yet, while it was the same question you wanted to ask (though worded differently) you still would have liked to contribute to the conversation.

You knew you didn’t speak much to people you saw as just strangers, only with your tiny bits of somehow existing confidence and will to speak. And just as you actually wanted to speak someone else did before you!

With a small and unnoticeable sigh you guided your thoughts back to what was happening right in front of your nose.

It seemed that Vaggie (after a bit of banter with Angel) finally decided to explain who the so called ‘Radio Demon’ or as you better know him as, Alastor, actually was.

“Ugh. Decades ago, Alastor manifested in Hell, seemingly overnight. He began to topple overlords who had been dominant for centuries. That kind of raw power had never been harnessed by a mortal soul before, then he broadcast his carnage all throughout Hell, just so everyone could witness his ability. Sinners started calling him, ‘The Radio Demon’, _As lazy as that is_. Many have speculated what unimaginable force enabled him to rival our world’s most ancient and destructive evils.  
But one things for sure, he’s an unpredictable source of evil, a wicked spirit of mystery and a violent monster of chaos, the likes of which we can’t risk getting involved with unless we want to end up erased!”

Vaggies small speech was indeed quite a bit to take in, it seemed as if she had rehearsed the whole thing just to tell it to someone when the right moment arrived. Though her story didn’t surprise you much as you already had a few speculations about the Radio Demon, it wasn’t that hard to see when you just looked hard enough at the bunch of people who avoided him when he was walking on the street. And that smile, you knew something wasn’t right about him almost the moment you saw him.

And yet, after such an intense speech, filled with hateful passion! Angel Dust interrupted. (he seems to like doing that, maybe it was the attention? You really didn’t get it…)

“Ya done? He looks like a strawberry pimp!”

Perhaps he had some use after all, you thought as you snorted at the comparison. And as if on cue, Alastor somehow, in a twirl of something black (like the shadow you had seen him use when he appeared and disappeared) made his microphone appear.   
You could see that the eye was open, as you squinted your eyes at it, it moved to make direct eye contact with you, it’s slit pupil digging into your own. Out of surprise you jolted up a bit, slightly catching the attention of the two others sitting next to you before they once again started to banter with each other.

“Well I don’t trust him!” You hummed in agreement with Vaggie. “I have to say that I as well don’t really trust him much. He seems to be hiding something…”

Vaggie looked at you with a slightly grateful look in her eyes.   
Angel Dust merely rolled his eyes as he looked at his nails with complete disinterest about the possible danger the Radio Demon could possibly become.

“To be fair, do you trust any man? Any men? Men?” He joked dryly while Vaggie seemed just about as done as anyone could possibly be. His eyes glanced at you from the side, urging you to at least show some sort of reaction but you just remained there, sitting quietly as you knew you didn’t really have anything to say here. (That and you didn’t want Vaggie to get angry at you, she seemed pretty trustworthy and useful)

Vaggie slinked away from the horrible attempt of a joke, slightly patting you on your shoulder as if saying ‘don’t die again’ and went to Charlie.

“That was a horrible joke Angel. 2/10 for the attempt at the very least.”

Angels head turned directly to you, his eyes were narrowed into slits and trying to burn through your very being. It did not work as you just kept a neutral expression, only your eyes were the only indicator of mischief.

“You can’t say much, you haven’t spoken a word since ya sat your ass down.”

Deciding to ignore the very existence of Angel your eyes went to Charlie and Vaggie the latter seemingly pleading something at Charlie as she held her arms. As you looked at them you noticed that there was someone else that wasn’t with them, Alastor.

After looking side to side you saw that he was looking at a painting which had Charlie and two other people on it that seemed very similar to her, you assumed that they were more than likely her parents.

It seemed that Alastor had sensed your distrusting stare as he turned around not even seconds after to look you right in the eyes, his smile and as well as his horns grew but when you narrowed your eyes at him he backed down with a teasing glint in his eyes, as if he was testing to see what your reaction would be to him when he did something that you would more than likely deem as out of line.

Suddenly Charlie walked confidently up to him, or at least until she actually got close to him.

“Okay so, you’re sketchy as fuck and you clearly see what I’m trying to do here as a joke.”

As Charlie turned her back on Alastor you could see that he had once again a bunch of symbols floating around him as he menacingly smiled at her, right on the moment that she turned around he went back to smiling politely, as if he wasn’t doing anything wrong. Charlie clearly noticed that he had done something and narrowed her eyes at him with a slightly funny expression.

With a soft smile she continued her explanation and slightly small speech to Alastor, it was more than obvious to you that she was very invested in the lives of her (more than likely) future subjects and was hoping to help them improve themselves.

“But I don’t, I think everyone deserves a chance to prove they can be better. So I’m taking your offer to help! On the condition that there be no tricks or voodoo strings attached.”

As if she were a puppeteer she moved her fingers when she talked about the strings, with an eyeroll from Alastor in return of course.

Out of nowhere his microphone returned, you hadn’t even noticed that it was gone, he spun it around in the air only to hold it in his other hand to make sure that the previous one was free to open and hold out for a handshake with Charlie.

A green light appeared and wind wove around, slightly pushing everyone back. Angel, Vaggie and you held your arms up to avoid any sort of dust to come into your eyes. There was also an earie sound that pierced your ears, getting higher as the intensity of the light increased.

As you peaked through your fingers you saw that Charlie almost took hold of his hand to seal the deal, you tried to take a step forward to stop her but luckily enough Charlie eventually slapped his hand away and crossed her arms in front of herself. Alastor’s previously closed eyes opened up wide in surprise before he shut them and smiled.

“Nope! No shaking! No deal!”

She stepped away and held her elbow in comfort while Alastor once again went back to his wide smile with sharp teeth whilst holding his microphone.

“I-hm. As princess of Hell and heir to the throne, I uh hereby order that you help with this hotel, for as long as you desire.”

She smiled sheepishly up at Alastor before looking away and dropping her smile, Vaggie looked away too as her shoulders slightly drooped down.

With your eyes closed your head slowly and subtly shook side to side with some form of compassion for the decision Charlie had made at the moment.

‘She should have just made him go away, his presence will not bring any good to this hotel nor anyone involved.’   
You decided to sit back down on the couch with Vaggie while Angel sat himself on the armrest, leaning on the backrest in a weird way.

When Alastor didn’t immediately reply to her question/demand she looked back and asked for verbal confirmation.

“Uh, sound fair?”

Alastor hummed and stroked his chin before shrugging. “Fair enough!”

With a relieved sigh Charlie leaned forward as Alastor walked away, she stuck up her two thumbs with a very small smile.

“Cool beans.”

Suddenly Alastor walked by the three of you humming some sort of song, hurriedly all of you went off the couch to avoid Alastor. Angel walked away to the chair that was in front of the Welcome banner while Vaggie looked at Alastor’s back with distrust before averting her eyes only to look back when he stopped with walking and humming, she quickly looked back down to avoid his eyes and took a step closer to you.

Yet it seemed that her attempt at avoiding any confrontation with Alastor was in vain as he quickly turned around and curled a finger under her chin.

“Smile my dear!” With absolute disgust she looked down at the offending finger while you tried to keep your smile back at the admittedly funny scene. Alastor stepped back and continued his sentence.

“You know you’re never fully dressed without one!”

Vaggie and Alastor looked into each other’s eyes, one with pure hatred and the other filled to the brim with mischief and bad intentions.

You thought that he would be done and focus his attention to some one else but it seemed that he still had something to say to you.

“And you as well darling! Try not to be so sour and smile a bit wouldn’t you dear?”

There he stood in all his smug glory, towering slightly over you and looking at you with a smile. He put a finger on each side of your mouth and dragged the flat line into a smile.

“There we go! Do keep it that way please.”

And as soon as he turned his back to you and walked away while humming, you let the fake smile fall and looked at him with a glare. You rubbed your hands over where he touched you, not wanting to have even the smallest trace of him on your face. Looking around you tried to search for another place to sit down.

Alastor had gone back to Charlie, probably looking for some more things to mess with. He leaned slightly over and put his hands behind his back.

“So, where is your hotel staff?”

Charlie rubbed her neck embarrassedly before folding her hands together in front of her and looked in the direction of Vaggie.

“Well..”

Alastor followed her line of sight and saw Vaggie standing there with her hands on her hips and looking straight at him with a frown and furrowed brows. He adjusted his monocle and laughed a mocking recreation of Santa’s laugh.

“You’re going to need more than that.”

He hadn’t even completely finished his sentence before he already walked away to where Angel was seated.

“And what can you do my effeminate fellow?”

With a smirk filled with nasty intentions Angel answered the question.

“I can suck yer dick.”

Alastor smiled into nothingness with a big smile before leaning back down to Angel and replying with a big “HA! No.”

Angel shrugged and leaned onto his elbow, holding his face in his hand. “Your loss.”  
The more than likely disgusted radio demon walked away from Angel at a bit faster pace than he normally walked and went to you.

“So, what is it that you excel in Darling?”

Leaning on the wall you looked at him with a neutral face and shrugged.

“Nothing much that would be of interest nor of use for the hotel. Besides, I’d rather speak to Charlie about these things.”  
You mockingly smiled up at him, knowing that that was not the answer that he wanted to hear.

“You might say that now darling but I can see that those blinkers are hiding something.”

He leaned in closer as he held you in place by putting his hands on your shoulders and looked you right in the eyes as he continued speaking, he spoke lower and softer so that the others couldn’t hear what he was saying to you.

_“And I’ll make you show me what it is kitten.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry about the long leave Angels! Some things happened and I’m pretty sure that you all know about the covid-19 thing. As I live in Europe, I had to deal with the quarantine around begin to middle February so I had to work for school. But as it is vacation at the moment I’ve got more time to write! I hope you guys at least enjoyed this little chapter as it is a hundred words (and 600 less than chapter 4) less than the previous chapter.
> 
> This chapter hasn’t been edited yet!


	8. Apology chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an apology I decided to take a line from the story and write the answers to it from the comments in tiny scenarios. I really liked the answer on this line so… haha, I even wrote that in the comments!  
> Note! These comments are from wattpad! Should anyone wish to do this to they could write to my tumblr, AO3 or quotev. (I’m also thinking of making a discord server…would that be fun?)  
> I am thinking on making this a tiny thing to do, what do you guys think? If I have no inspiration I could do this! Oh, it really seems like fun! It’s like a tiny challenge!  
> If you do like it, what sentence from the story would you choose? And what would your answer be? I’ll look at the comments and personal answers and if they’re funny I might do that one!

** Chapter 6: eyes that hide, sentence:  ** ** “So, what is it that you excel in darling?” **

**\- Scenario 1, comment from @** Naganak0

“So, what do you excel in Darling?”

You took a deep breath, preparing yourself for what you were going to say.

"I don't know. For fun, maybe. Since the world is so hopelessly boring that it makes me want to die. Well, I might travel world to world to find something interesting. So yeah. Yes, I talk too long for this and I don't know what I'm talking about now. This makes no sense, I said no sense. I'm going to leave now."

Alastor looked at you with a frozen smile, probably not quite sure how to react to whatever it was that came out of you mouth. With your lips pressed in a tight line you eyes shifted to the left and the right, there was now only one thing you could do.

“Ah, that truly is quite interesting dear, what abo-“

As hard as you could you yeeted yourself all the way to another reality.

**\- Scenario 2, comment from @M6027081**

“So, what do you excel in Darling?”

With the biggest shit eating grin you prepared yourself for the words that would certainly bring you to unimaginable pain, yes, you were quite sure that this could only end in death.

“Your mom”

The silence was ironically deafening, no one dared to even breath as they looked at where you were with gigantic eyes, Not even the dust flew around.  
Radio cracking could be heard as it got louder, a shadow came over your figure, creaking from growing antlers pierced the air.

“ ** _ApOloGiEs dEaR, bUt cOuLd yOu pErHaPs rEpeAt wHaT yOu sAid?”_**

The static scrambled his voice and once again symbols appeared around Alastor as static surrounded you.

“I said, _your mom”_

**\- Scenario 3, comment from @-**

“So, what do you excel in Darling?”

Smiling you answered.

“Surveillance and security.”

You could see that Alastor went to open his mouth but for once you were first.

“I can also burst your eardrums if you wish.”

Snorting you looked at the reactions of everyone, yes, you were indeed hilarious. You loved it.

“Why darling, such a thing is not necessary, but I will keep it in mind should we ever have any need of you… _unique_ talent.”

Your shoulders slumped slightly as you lightly frowned.

“But I really wanted to show it, I’m really good at it! Even when I was alive!”

A smile started growing on your face. You took a deep breath and slowly t sunk in with everybody what you were planning to do, Alastor reach his hands op to stop you but you quickly dodged him and sprung a bit further away.

Once again you took a deep breath as everyone jumped to where you were.

**\- Scenario 4, comment from @ThexXShadowXxGaming**

“So, what do you excel in Darling?”

Shrugging nonchalantly and with tiny smile you answered as truthfully as you could.

“I can hide the bodies.”

Out of the corner from your eyes you could see Vaggie facepalm as Angel slightly snorted out a laugh, Charlie laid a hand on vaggie’s shoulder with a small smile that spoke ‘it will be fine’

“Marvellous my dear! Such a talent could surely be used!”

Alastor put his arm around you shoulder and yanked you closer to him. His cheek was pretty much pressed against yours as he reach his free arm out.

“Imagine all the possibilities!”

For some reason you don’t think he was talking in advantage for the hotel.

**I hope you enjoyed these a bit, they’re not long but it’s something!**

**Once again, please tell me you opinion on the idea!**

**~T.S**


	9. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

Hello dear readers! Firstly i would like to wish you all a late Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, secondly apologize for the long wait on the next chapter, i'm doing my best to finish it but as you noticed i am taking quite a while for that :/.

I hope that this tiny bit will help with the wait.

\------

**Chapter seven**

_“And I’ll make you show me what it is kitten.”_

Smiling politely you tilted your head to the side. “I have no idea what you are talking about, Alastor.”

Your eyes challenged him, daring him to continue with his impromptu interrogation in front of all the others, most importantly, the princess of Hell. You were quite sure that he wouldn’t dare to, not while the trust Vaggie had in him was pretty much non-existent, he probably didn’t want to take the risk of her turning Charlie against him so early in what he more than likely saw as ‘a game’.

“Of course my dear, I’m sure that Charlie will find an excellent solution to whatever it is that you wish.”

He walked away and turned his back to all of you and directed his words to Charlie. He stretched his arms out and summoned once again his microphone.

“Well this just won’t do! I suppose I can cash in a few favours to, liven things up.”

For the so-manieth time you noticed that Alastor was quite a fan of using his hands and other things to express himself as he was waving his hand around in a circle while partially turning around to face everyone.

He snapped his fingers, a whooshing sound was heard and the fireplace lit up with a tiny blast of fire that flew around it for a little bit before vanishing and leaving everything close to the fireplace fixed, repainted and all!

Baffled at the new sight you blinked a few times it was quite amazing to see the use of some sort of magic, despite Alastor being the one who did it.

\------

Bye my dear Angels!

~T.S, the author that takes a long time to update the story


End file.
